Agitha's Golden Ball
by Momiji-Fiction
Summary: Agitha is loosing hope, then a young man, much like a grasshopper, walks into her life. Link is ready to help her recover her missing golden guests, but can Agitha find it in herself to be friends with someone outside of the bug kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

"Is the STAR game open yet?"

"No, not yet. But I heard that the host is really dreamy!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" a group of girls were loudly chattering in the alley way outside of Agitha's castle, and it was from the excess noise that Agitha gave off another stressed sigh. The streets of Castle Town were always bustling with noise from travelling adventurers and from the stalls of merchants parked so close to her castle. Now with this new STAR attraction opening in town, it looks like she wouldn't be getting the proper rest a princess should and this self-proclaimed princess would need her sleep. Her long anticipated event, The Golden Ball, was drawing closer and closer. However, she had one problem.

Agitha paced back and forth. "Oh dear," she quietly repeated to herself over and over again. What was she to do? There was so little time remaining and even it was running out quickly. She plopped herself down on her small sofa and let another sigh out. "At this rate, I'll have to postpone... Even cancelling could happen." she muttered, looking at the large tree that took up the majority of her quaint little castle. She could have let go of her royal reserves and cried her eyes out like most ten year olds normally do when something doesn't go their way but Agitha was a princess, however, and she had to keep her manners. Even though her tolerance for tardy guests was becoming thin. She went back to pacing. Maybe in a while, she would go to the field and search in the flowerbeds near the fountain once more. Agitha was worried and impatient for her guests to arrive, all 24 of them. Another sigh. She returned to the couch. "If only there was some way to get them all here on time," Agitha whispered, cupping her hands with her face.

A knock on the door startled Agitha, causing her to spring up and brush off the front of her dress in a hurried door opened. She was not expecting an audience today. In stepped a tall young man clad in green. The young man looked around bewildered, mainly being fixated on the tree that was in front of him. Agitha was staring at him with almost as much enchantment. The stranger noticed the small princess and began to walk over to her. When he walked, it was a bouncy walk. With the green outfit and bouncy walk, he reminded Agitha of... "Oh my! For a second, I had mistaken you for a giant grasshopper!" Agitha smiled and giggled. She quickly corrected herself. "Ah! But where are my formalities? You stand before the Princess of the bug kingdom. Agitha is my name. What is yours?" the stranger returned her smile and replied with his name, Link. "Link.. What a nice name," She smiled. Link continued to smile and then asked Agitha is she knew that a boy was peeping into her window. Agitha looked past him and gasped, "Not again." Link added that he was passing through Castle Town and saw him, so he thought that she should know. "Well, aren't you kind. Thank you," Agitha said. Link nodded, thanked her for her time, and then turned to leave.

It was then that Agitha remembered that Link had mentioned that he was passing through. Link was going to leave. Then it hit her. Maybe, just maybe, Link could... She quickly grabbed his sleeve. "Please wait!" He stopped and turned. "Ah, that was unladylike. Excuse my abruptness, but may I ask a favour?" Link nodded. "I'm hosting a Golden Ball and the date is coming up quickly, but all 24 golden bug guests haven't arrived. I believe that they've gotten lost... So, if ever on your travels you spot a golden bug, could you pretty please bring it here?" Agitha was taking that knock on the door as a sign of fate that Link would help her plight. Link blinked a few times, then put a hand on her head. He smiled and accepted her request for help. She smiled wide and thanked him graciously. Link then said to wait a second. He reached in his pocket and fished something out. He asked if one of her guests looked something like this. He opened his hand and there was a golden ant. Agitha was beaming, "Ahh! Link, that's it! That's it!" she picked him out of his hand and let him crawl around in her tiny palm. "What a cutie lil ant!" she stepped forward and placed her first arrived guest on her tree. "Thank you so very much Link!" she looked at him. Agitha would have hugged him, but they had only just met. "Please let me give you a gift on behalf of the bug kingdom!" Agitha said, reaching into her basket. Link began telling her how it was no problem and he'd be happy to do it 23 more times. "Oh nonsense! I would be honored to reward your efforts for helping make my ball a success." she found a reward suitable to how happy he was. The Adult Wallet. "This is for you! Let me share this happiness with you!" Agitha put the large wallet in his hands and his eyes lit up. He put the wallet in one of the bags on his belt, appreciation flying out of his mouth. "Only 23 bugs left until all my guest are here. Is it possible for you to find a partner for this lil guy? They usually stay in pairs," Agitha smiled, her cheeks flushed with schoolgirl delight. Link smiled, patted her head, and then told her that he would be back eventually with more guests for her. Link went to the door. "I'll see you soon, Link!" Agitha called. He waved and shut the door behind him. Agitha was waving too and then lowered her hand. She was brimming with happiness. She looked at her golden guest. Agitha couldn't wait for Link's next visit. She blushed with the excitement that her Golden Ball wasn't going to be cancelled or postponed like she had thought would be reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Agitha sat in the flower beds south if Castle Town. A gentle breeze swept through the flowers and Agitha giggled since it was such a lovely day to be outside. It had been a few days since Link brought 3 more guests. "Only 16 more guests until my ball is complete!" she had happily reminded Link. He smiled with her. Even though he didn't feel like polite to accept rewards for helping her, he usually gave way. She was grateful for Link's help. Maybe the next time she saw him, she would make him some tea and the two of them could have a nice long chat. Right now, Agitha was content. She waved to the passing Goron, who was on his way to stand in front of the large boulder that blocked the path into the next province. It inconvenienced Castle Town, but from the amount of times he had returned, nothing could be done. Agitha shifted and looked up to the sky. She took in a deep breath and the rich smell of earth and the light smell of the many blooming flowers. She smiled dreamily. It really was a lovely day.

It was late in the afternoon when Link came down the stairs from the town and he walked up to the goron, giving him a bottle. Agitha was thrilled to see him, so she quickly gathered her things and walked over to him. "Ah! Thanks brother! Now I can take care of this boulder!" the goron exclaimed. Link nodded and then noticed Agitha coming towards him. He greeted her with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Link! Have you been well?" she asked, smile plastered to her mouth. He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that!" There was a wolf howl in the distance, causing Agitha to shiver. Link asked her if she disliked wolves with a sad look in his eyes "No, I mostly keep company with my insects. I'm not accustomed to the courtship of mammals," Agitha stated, in hopes that it would somehow rid him of such a look. Her efforts were not in vain, earning another smile. He extended an arm, offering to escort her back to her castle. Agitha blushed slightly and cautiously wrapped her arms around Link's. They then began up the stairs to Castle Town. "What sort of marvelous adventures have you been up to?" she quipped. Agitha was always eager to hear Link stories. During a visit once, Link had told her about how he scaled Death Mountain and vanquished the monster locked away. The way he spoke about his adventures made Agitha's heart race. Not in the same way that the group of three meant about the funny man who ran that STAR attraction, but more towards the excitement of the world being a wondrous place full of sights she hadn't seen and incest she had yet to officially greet. Link told her that he had helped cure the problem at Lake Hylia. "Really? You made the lake all pretty again?" she asked enthusiastically. Agitha had never left Castle Town before. Link nodded. They were quiet then as they entered the now bustling city alley. Agitha wasn't good with others, aside from her kingdom of insects, so she had risen early to avoid others. A feeling of anxiety began to tickle her palms, so she stepped a bit closer to Link. He blinked in response, not phased by it. They turned the corner onto her street. The usual boy who was looking through her window spotted the duo walking and quickly ran off down the curve of the road. Agitha huffed at that. She didn't understand why he had his eye fixed on her. Although she could guess. Link followed Agitha inside her house. When the door closed, he tapped her on the shoulder.

When Agitha turned, he presented her with 4 new golden guests. "Ah! Oh my goodness! More guests!" She happily accepted her guest, having them placed on the massive tree taking up most of her house. She forked over Link's reward, a generous 200 rupees. He smiled, thanking her for them. "No Link, thank you! It's thanks to your assistance to the bug kingdom that my ball will happen! Only 12 more guest remain!" Agitha's smile shine more brightly than the light spirits. Link rubbed his neck, smiling as well. "Where will you be going on your adventure next?" Agitha asked. Link explained that he would be going back to Lake Hylia but first there was an old friend that he needed to visit. "I see. That sounds very exciting! Please make sure to take care of yourself," She quipped. Link nodded, and then went to the door, returning to his grand adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining. The first real rain that Castle Town had seen in a very long time. Agitha sat on her bed, the blanket wrapped around her as she fought the cold that had seeped into her castle. Her house was dark but the chime of golden bugs rang throughout her castle, and it made her happy. She watched the rain pelt the window and a strange sense of unease chilled her body. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. When was it that it had rained this hard? She sighed. Agitha hadn't seen Link in a while. He had told her that he was returning to the lake, and she had warned him to take care. What if something had happened to him? Agitha's mind began to race. It's a possibility. He could have hurt himself and still be hurt somewhere. "wait a minute, Agitha," she whispered to herself. She had to stop thinking of the worst possibilities. This was Link after all. Link, who had reached the peaks of Death Mountain. Who had saved the lake and in turn, the citizens of Castle Town. Link, who promise to help recover her ball guests. He was a hero to the insect realm, but that didn't stop her from being worried "He's going to be fine," she told herself. She remembered something the fortune teller next door said once. "If you keep telling yourself something, it's bound to be true." the fortune teller was a kind lady, one of the few humans she associated with. So, Agitha kept telling herself that Link was fine. It made her feel slightly better. The rain began to fall harder, in a more rhythmic fashion.

Agitha thought back to a few days before when Link was talking about his old friend. She thought about her relationship with Link. They were past strangers and associate, so was it possibly to call him a friend? There was a sudden howl. Not like one of the doggies in the street, but something feral. It startled the tiny princess but it also made her curious. Quickly, she got out of bed and put her hair up. After scaling down the ladder, she grabbed her parasol, hoping that it would serve as a proper umbrella just this once. She went to the window and watched, hoping it would rush by her house. The street was dark. Agitha couldn't see anything or any creature, so she quickly slipped on her boots. When she looked back up, she saw something rush by in the storm. It was a wolf, carrying something on it's back. Agitha unlocked her door and stepped outside quietly. It was cold outside and she shivered. She caught sight of the wolf running down the steps to the bar that Telma, another person Agitha associated with, owns. She quietly but quickly walked after the feral creature. She stood at the top of the stairs, already drenched thanks to the useless parasol. She hid behind a wall, peeping out and watching. The wolf was standing, looking at the bar cat. It did have something sprawled out on it's back. And it spoke, "Princess... Princess Zelda." From the distance, it looked a bit deformed, with large head and tiny body. Maybe it was an imp. Suddenly the wolf was moving, pushing a box. It pushed the box up against the wall and got on top. It looked over at her suddenly. Agitha knew they locked eyes and became fearful, making her quickly cower behind the wall. She clutched her collar. That wolf had piercing blue eyes, more vibrant then the sky. She was breathless. She looked once more. The cat, the wolf, and the imp were all gone. Agitha let out her breath and then sneezed. In fear of catching cold, she quickly went home.

Three days later, Agitha watched as Link walked into her castle. She shot up from the couch and ran to hug him. Her force pushed him back but she felt so relieved to see him alive and in front of her. "Link, I was worried! Are you alright?" Agitha's concern melted away with as Link placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled gently, showing that he was in the same condition the last time he was there. Agitha would have cried due to her relief but that is not like a princess and she blinked back her tears. Agitha then realized she was still holding into Link and let go, a quiet flush resting on her cheeks. Link asked her if she was well the last few days. "Yes. I have been. I went outside and the flowers attracted many ladybugs and I held court with them. It was a lot of fun!" Agitha replied. Link smiled, then presented her with 8 new bugs. "Oh boy! More guests!" she accepted them happily. "Ah! We have another match. Aren't all these couples just darling?" Agitha handed Link his rupees and then shuffled. Agitha hadn't gone outside the day before the wolf incident and was longing to sit in the field but since it was mid-day, the streets were loud and crowded. Link noticed that she was uncomfortable and asked her if she was okay. "Ah, no. I'm fine but... I wanted to go back to the flower field but it's busy outside and I get anxious." Link blinked twice and then put a hand on her head, saying that he would take her there. Agitha, face lit like a street lantern, nodded furiously and went back to the couch to pick up her basket. She and Link linked arms and proceeded outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, I've almost finished it," Agitha added the last daisy into her flower crown. Link sat patiently across from her. Link was kind enough to not only escort her to her spot, but he also wanted to enjoy the clear and beautiful day with her. He mentioned that it was always take time off to relax. Hearing his request made the day all the more delightful. They sat in Agitha's usual spot and talked and ate lunch and laughed a lot, the afternoon escaping the two of them. "Alright. I've finished it," she stated proudly. She held it up and Link lowered his head, ready to accept. "I crown you knight for the bug kingdom, a privilege from the one and only princess Agitha," Agitha giggled while placing the crown. Link smiled with her, then mentioned that the sun had almost set, and that Hyrule Field is dangerous or young princesses. "That's true," a flattered Agitha realized that she was out far past her usual time. Link stood up, and helped up Agitha but then he was still. Agitha caught on. "Is something the matter?" she asked. Link looked over to the main path, opened by the Goron. Agitha followed his eyes. "Link?" Link looked at Agitha and he told her to stay still. He then trotted down the path, leaving Agitha with his lantern. She held the lantern with a tight grip. She was nervous without Link, after all the talk about the field being dangerous at night.

The sky was now dark and Agitha was very still. The ground moved and much to her awe, a skeleton of what looked like a doggie came out, snarling. "Nice doggie..." Agitha tried to keep her reserves together, tried to remain calm while slowly and carefully inching her way back to the castle. The monster barked and Agitha fell backwards onto her bottom and was terrified to see more skeleton monsters come from under the ground. Where was Link? Her heart racing, beating like a million moths in her chest. The monsters were closer now, and sweat was beading down her face. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded. The first monster lunged at her, teeth showing. Agitha had enough time to close her eyes tightly, take in a quick breath and, unlike a proper princess, screamed for Link.

The monster was suddenly collapsed. Agitha opened her eyes, surprised to ind that she was alive and that the wolf from the other day had returned, saving her. She was close to tears again. "You're the doggie from the other day.." Agitha pushed out. The wolf turned it's head and looked at her with the same dangerously blue eyes. "No time for idle chit-chat!" the imp, now healthier looking and strong, demanded, giving the wolf a good nudge. The wolf barked and began to push back the skeletons, away from Agitha. She watched the wolf attack in a barbaric but graceful manner of defending her. She scrambled to her feet and stopped on the steps of the gate to the town. The wolf had finished vanquishing it's enemies. It spotted her, picked something up in the darkness and trotted over to her. As it got closer, Agitha could see that it was her basket. The wolf placed it down in front of her and sat. They did nothing but look at each other. "You're a nice doggie, huh?" Agitha smiled, picking up her basket. She produced a slice of cooked meat from her basket and offered the food to the wolf. The wolf came closer and quickly ate the meat. While he was chewing, Agitha put her hand on the wolf's head and gave him a thorough patting. "Good doggie," she chanted a few times. "He's not a doggie! He's a sacred beast, saving the kingdom from a doomed fate!" the little imp enlightened Agitha. The wolf barked in response. "Thank you for saving me, sacred wolf doggie," Agitha said, sure to include the words from the imp. The wolf kept staring at her. "Ah, but my friend went the way you came from, and I don't have time to play right now, but if you are going that way again, could you and your friend look for mine?" she held his lantern tightly. Agitha could have sworn that the wolf nodded, and ran quickly down the flight of stairs. He turned the corner and after a few minutes, Link came running up the path. She was tired now, ready to go to sleep. He approached her and knelt down, asking her if she was alright. "Ah, yes, i'm alright. It was scary at first because you went away for a few seconds and there were all these monsters and it was really scary and ... And.." Agitha had tears slowly pooling over and down her cheeks. Link wore a concerned look with a sad look glinting in his eyes. Agitha pressed on, every so often wiping her nose, "And... Then this wolf came and saved me from the monsters and I ... I was so relieved and then he brought me my basket and... And I was very happy but also... Also sad because I didn't know where you went." Link put his arms around her and hugged her, trying to do his best to comfort her. Link told her then in a quiet and soft tone that he was very sorry, that she was okay and safe now, and that it was okay if she needed to cry. Agitha let go off her princess reserves and for once, acted like a normal 10 year old.

"Will you really be away for a long time?" Agitha asked, standing in front of her house. Link nodded, explaining that he was helping someone recover an item and he had to go far away to look for it. "I understand. You're kind that way," she smiled, although upset that he would be gone for a while. He nodded. "Only 4 more guests left, huh?" Agitha sighed softly. That means that Link wouldn't have a reason to come by anymore. Would that mean to end to their... Goodness, what could they even be called? Agitha hoped that they would maybe be friends by this point. He nodded, then said that he was glad that wolf came in time to help her. "I am as well. I'm very thankful," Agitha quipped. Link smiled and patted her shoulders. He had to leave now. He was going to go off again and continue his adventures. "Link?" he looked to her. "Please be sure to stay safe and rest when you need it. It's an order from your princess, knight of the insect kingdom." Link grinned and then began to walk away. Agitha's heart began to fill with a bittersweet sadness as she watched him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of nine days, Agitha had gone outside, only to her wild flower spot during the day, but she tried venturing through Castle Town. She had become friendly with some merchants in town, the cats that hung around in the front of the rude wealthy man's house became friendly with her. Agitha was trying to find more ways to extend her world and distract herself from the wait. Once Link brought the last golden guest, Agitha would host her ball and that would be that. Something would every so often gnaw her mind when she thought about the ball but she couldn't place it. Agitha also began to become more social with the many adventures that hung around the fountain in the town square. They were all kind people, much like Link is and that what Agitha was expecting. She implored herself to believe that out in the big, unknown world were people as kind and caring as Link was. They all had stories too, stories of old folk lore or tales of past legends and stories full of conquest and bravery and honor but none were quite like Link's. Agitha still bemuse herself with them. One story that she had spends hours talking about was the one about Gold Skulltulas, a spider whose curse could alter the appearance to be half spider of whoever fell under it. She had talked to Telma about her adventure stories. Telma had told the young princess of the time she had taken a girl, just a few years older than her, and the Zora prince to a village way to the east and it was all thanks to the protection of a young man clad in green.

Agitha was sitting on her bed, writing down her thoughts, which turned into doodles of her and her golden bugs. She looked up at the sky for a few minutes, full of stars and light. She hoped that Link would be back soon. She doodled his funny hat next and recalled when they first met; how she was deflated about her ball and then there Link was. She was unsure at first. Normally, she wasn't eager to accept the help of the human but, maybe it was the way he sounded like a grasshopper that helped put her mind on the right track. She giggled, lying on her stomach and kicking her legs. She then thought about how he is always ready to help others, like the Goron in the same field as her flowers. She smiled. Link was a good person. And Agitha was proud to be his friend. Even if he didn't mention if they were friends. The golden butterfly couple landed on her notebook but then took off as she slid her book across the bed. She watched them fluttering around and then she knew what had been gnawing at her; even if all 24 insects had been returned, she would not have a partner herself. Agitha couldn't think of anyone, other then the boy who still stood outside of her house but then again she still didn't know his name either. Maybe he was a bad choice. Agitha knew she would be asking Link, even though she was nervous. Agitha felt drowsy and began to doze off. She caught herself and climbed under the blankets, waiting in anticipation for her ball.

One day, at least two days later, Agitha had finished getting a few groceries in town and noticed the young boy who was always looking sheepishly through her window. He wasn't looking through her window this time. Instead, he was sitting on the platform to her door, his back in her direction. How odd that he was suddenly out of pattern, but then again, she had also been growing too. She quietly walked up to him and greeted him with a simple smile: "Hello there." He turned and jumped up in a flustered mess. "Ah! P-Princess Agitha!" he shouted, a blush taking up his face. What a loud and rowdy young boy.

"Why do you always look through my window?" Agitha asked, figuring there was no harm in asking. The young boy had guilt written across his face. "O-oh... Well.. That's because..." he stuttered out. This made Agitha feel a bit bad. "I look through your window because you're..." he mumbled, the end part becoming inaudible. "Pardon me, but I didn't hear that last part. If you could please rep-,"

"IT'S BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE VERY PRETTY AND I LIKE YOU BUT I NEVER HAD THE COURAGE TO TALK TO YOU," The boy shouted. Agitha's cheeks turned a bit pink. Agitha knew she was pretty, not beautiful like Princess Zelda but pretty in her own way. But by 'liking' her, he must of meant... "I see..." she quietly spoke. She was ten, not stupid.

"I'm clearly a step down from that stranger you spend your time with but I also want to be a part of your life," he continued. That caught Agitha's attention. "I might not be all tall and silent but I wouldn't leave you for days on end!" Was he... Criticizing Link? The young boy hammered on, spouting jagged word after jagged word, each one cutting Agitha and making her regret speaking with the boy. "And I also think that-,"

"Stop it," Agitha's voice was stone and made the boy stop. "Why are you saying thing like this?"

"Well, you're... With him, right?" ah, there it was. An inappropriate understanding. Link was a honorary member of the bug kingdom and she was it's princess. A 10 year old princess. Something inside Agitha snapped. Taking in a deep breath, she yet again let go of her princess reserves and raised her voice. "What do you know about Link?!" the young boy flinched, and tried to say something, but Agitha didn't stop. "You're being terribly rude! Link is a good person! He's been helping people all over the provinces, and he even takes time to help someone like me! He's honest and kind and I'm very grateful to be his friend."

"Princess Agitha, please-,"

"No, you listen to me! He's good to me, but that's it! What you are suggesting is wrong. For you to even talk about him like he is some kind of monster is just... You're just..." Agitha let hot, frustrated tears roll down her face. She began to raise her hand to hit him and went to slap him for such awful words when someone grabbed her wrist from behind her. A familiar voice behind her spoke out in a cold and aggressive tone, telling the boy that he heard the young princess and that he should back off. The young boy ran away, much like a dog with it's tail between his legs. Agitha turned her head, and a wave of bittersweet relief washed over her, as well as more tears. It was Link, wearing the same smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Agitha was speechless for a moment. She was overwhelmed that he showed up to help her in the nick of time. How grateful she was that he was a devoted member of the bug kingdom. Agitha thought she was dreaming. "Welcome back, Link," she smiled, "I see that you've kept yourself well." he nodded and returned her smile with another of his, reminding her that he kept her order in mind. That smile was a completely genuine Link smile. It was not dream. She giggled, pleased that he remembered. "Shall we head inside my castle?"

Link and Agitha sat on her small couch, sipping tea and catching up. Link recalled how his journey had taken him way to the North. While there, he met a yeti couple and ran around collecting ingredients for a soup that would make Yeta, the Mrs. Yeti, better because she had a terrible illness. "Oh my goodness! How awful for her! Thank goodness that she had you to help her," Agitha chirped happily. She was all better now, Link told Agitha, relieving her angst. She didn't understand why she wad anxious about that story. It was Link; Link helps everyone. Link continued on, saying that since they were so happy that Link helped the lady yeti feel better, they gave him a shard of mirror.

"Wait a moment Link," Agitha intrupted him. "So your adventure this time was to collect mirror shards?" She asked. Link nodded. Agitha's eyes turned to diamonds as she said with delight, "That's like a really big treasure hunt! How exciting!" Agitha blushed and quickly regained her noble composure. While trying to containing his own composer, Link lost his and began to laugh heartily. He stopped after a continuous pout from Agitha. He confirmed her claim, saying that he was following a series of clues left by a wise order. One shard was at the starting point, but one was in a snowy peak, one in a sacred grove, and one in the heavens. Agitha's was so mesmerized by his story, her body fully turned to see him recited tale after tale. She asked another question, "Why were you collecting mirror shards?"

Link said that it was for a girl who had been helping him on his journey. He said that she was a princess too, like Zelda, but from a very far away place. The mirror belonged to her and it was very precious to her and her homeland, but a mean man broke it into 4 pieces. He was so mean that he hid the shards. The princess couldn't go home without it and asked him to help her. That even though she was stubborn and vague, she had all this burden to carry by herself. He wouldn't watch idly while such a good friend needed help. Agitha sighed quietly. Link was the definition of the word 'good'.

Link's story reached it's second part after Agitha made more tea. After coming back from the chilly north of Hyrule, Link went back to his home province. "Ah yes, you mentioned before you were from Ordona," Agitha mentioned. A while back during a visit, Link had told her that she would like Ordona. When she asked why, link said it was because there were beautiful jade forests and a sparkling spring and how everyone from his hometown were kind and loving, like they were a giant family. She would mostly like that there were lots of bugs that she would be able to meet, as their princess of course. He had to stop her from packing.  
Link nodded and continued. He went home and got to visit his hometown. Everyone had missed him. Then he went on a walk in the forest and ran into his friend Russl. Russl had told him about the secret place hidden deep in the forest. After Link borrowed Russl's pet, a golden cucco, he had made it to-  
"The sacred grove!" Agitha shouted proudly, taking Link by surprise. He chuckled, patting her head, telling her that she was right. Link then recalled how he had to play hide and seek with a sly spirit and then he won, so he got access to a very old building. After he had explored the whole buidling, he met a spider. "I love spiders! They're so itty-bitty," Agitha spoke. Link told her that his was no itty-bitty spider, but a great big and mean spider! Agitha gasped. After she gasped, link said after some serious negotiating, the spider promised not to hurt anyone else and gave him the mirror shard that was hidden in the sacred grove. Now he had three pieces, and there was only one place to go...

"You went to heavens?!" Agitha said astonished. He nodded excitedly and asked if he could have some tea. As she poured and eagerly asked why, he said he had met a mother and son on his journey a lot. The mother and her son had come from the sky and needed to find something in Hyrule that could help them get back. By amazing coincidence, Link had found a special rod that they needed but for some strange reason, the rod stopped working. Back in Kakariko Village, one of his friends needed a favor, so taking a little detour, he went to a hidden village and cleared out the monsters. There lived this elderly woman who had helped his friend and was glad to here that his friend was well. She saw his rod and gave him a spell that would make it work again.  
Link then had gone back to Kakariko, and he was given a book by a man named Shad and together, they found missing letters from the book. When the book had been restored, Link found a cannon. It needed to be fixed though. "Wow! You took a cannon to the sky? Was it like riding a butterfly?" Agitha asked. Link shook his head, saying that it wasn't as enjoyable as riding a butterfly. So there he was, in the heavens, and the sky people were plagued with this fierce dragon. This dragon had a sore spot on his back and that's why he was so angry. After Link helped the dragon, he got the last miter piece. Agitha smiled. Revision from before: Link was the very definition of the word 'hero'.

"And now you're here?" Agitha asked. She would be sad if this was his final destination. But it wasn't like that, and she kept listening to His story. After he had the mirror pieces, he and the princess went to her home country. They needed two special keys to get into her castle. Link got the two keys and then his sword was blessed with a light special power. When he and the princess got to the top of her castle, the mean man who broke her mirror was there. The mean man had a fight with Link but the princess took care of the mean man, helping Link out of a tight spot. Then the two of them headed back to Hyrule. And now he was here. "That must have been a really long adventure!" Agitha concluded, putting down her cup. Link added that he had one more place to go. "Oh? Where?"

Link said that he was going to visit Hyrule Castle and visit the princess. "Oh! That's real exciting, Link!" Agitha smiled gleefully. He nodded and grinned, saying that after he had gone to Zelda, he would be able to settle back into his regular life. His words were unintentionally made Agitha deflate. His regular life in Ordona. His regular life not including her. Link ruffled her hair. Then he mentioned that he had golden guests for her. Reflecting upon his regular life, Agitha shocked herself because this was the one time that she didn't want them. She stood up, clearing the tea cups. "A...Ah, really? I'm so happy!" Agitha hope her guise was fool-proof. Link helped her clear the space. Agitha wanted him to stop for once. He wasn't going to be here anymore and neither would his kindness and that though was slowly tearing apart her tiny heart.


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Ball END

Link had all remaining guests. And Agitha had to be thrilled. The Golden Ball was what she wanted and it was going to happen as soon as possible but it was going to be different. As Link handed her the last one, she announced, "Uwah! All the guests are here!" she looked at link and grinned. "Thank you for all your help, Link! I am proud to present you with this!" She handed him a Giant's wallet. His face lot up with excitement as he accepted her present. Agitha watched him, heart quaking. He looked at her and then spoke, asking her when she would be having her ball. "Ah! Y-Yes... I was thinking right away..." her words were distant. Agitha was going to ask Link if he would be her partner for the ball but he would be going. What was the point?

Only now, much to her surprise, he knelt before her and asked permission to dance with her at her ball, and that it would honor him to no end. Agitha could have been dreaming. With the chiming of 24 golden bugs and glow in the background, the atmosphere of sunset and Link asking her, Agitha could have been dreaming. This was one come true that she thought wouldn't. With her hand extended, she said, "Link, as reward for helping make my golden ball a reality, I give you permission to provide me with your company." she was trying to sound gracious and regal, like a princess should but her star struck tone may have made that idea drift down a river.

Agitha and Link waited until dark to start the Ball. The chime of golden bugs made the ball magical. Butterflies flew in the air, alongside dragonflies, lady bugs, and mantises. Pill bugs twirled along the ground with the ants. Agitha and Link twirled and waltzed and danced around the tree over and over again. Minutes and seconds turned into hours with ease from their laughing. Agitha never took off her smile. She finally felt like a princess. Her heart felt like the butterflies in the air. Link lifted her into the air and she giggled. Her whole body was flooded with happiness. Why couldn't the ball be forever? It looked like Agitha and Link were dancing in a fairy hall and Agitha reveled in it.

They sat together on the couch after a long time. It was into the wee hours of the night now. Most of the bugs had settled. Agitha was so tired. "That was so much fun, Link... Thank you for making this ball happen," she said. Link thanked her for a lovely time. They way he spoke made it sound like he was going to leave. Agitha was sure he would leave. "Wait Link... Don't go yet.." she mumbled out. Agitha was crashing and she was crashing fast. Link said that he wouldn't leave yet. "Do you promise?" she made him swear. He promised. Agitha rested her head against his shoulder. "I only need a few minutes of sleep."

Agitha did end up passing out to the lullaby of grasshopper's chirping and link's steady breathing pattern. She was in a light sleep. Link stayed with her, brushing hair out of her face every so often. Link was proud of her for holding on so long but she was young and sleep was important. She had been asleep for a few hours. He patted her was and then whispered, ever so quietly...

"I'm sorry that Midna was rude to you before."

Agitha heard him. She woke up but didn't move. There was another voice. "Me? Rude? Oh please! I'm the princess with all that burden to carry!" Agitha remembered this voice from somewhere. She just had to think about it...  
"Why are we still here? The little cherub princess passed out and you have to go save the real princess!"  
Link said quietly, out of common curtesy not to wake Agitha, that he understood but he promised her to stay. "Oh yes, because you're the hero. Making promises as a human by day, saving them as a wolf by night."

Agitha felt something break. A... Wolf? then she knew that voice. From that night, the imp shared that same voice. The imp on the wolf. But, that would mean that Link was... Agitha didn't feel it necessary to yell or be afraid. Link was good. The wolf was good. She was grateful for both of them. It made sense now when Link had asked her if she disliked wolves. Maybe that's why he kept it a secret; maybe if she said she didn't, he wouldn't have saved her as one. Agitha vowed herself and Link that she would carry his secret in her heart forever.

"Look, the clock is-a ticking! It's going to be sun rise soon! Hurry up, Link!" the imp commanded. It wasn't heard from after that. Link grunted. He began to slid out from under her. Agitha figured that she should wake up now. She mumbled loudly. "Link..?" she pretended to have a sleepy voice. Link stopped, realizing that she was awake and apologized for waking her but he had to go now. Link took her small hand in his and thanked her for a very fun time. Link turned and started to the door. He whispered a small goodbye. Her world was moving so slowly once she heard his farewell and Agitha was wide awake at watching him leave, the same grasshopper pitter patter footsteps going as the day he first came into her life. But now he was going. Going to finish his adventure and then settle back into his ordinary life. A life where they hadn't met. At thinking this, Agitha wanted to cry out. Suddenly, Agitha realized she had so much to say still and things she wanted to do with Link. Link was at the door when Agitha ran, quicker then he had ever ran her entire life, and hugged him from behind. He stopped and after a minute of quiet had passed, asked her if she was okay. "Yes! Yes, I'm okay. I just... I just..."

Link had broken out of her hug and was crouching before her. "You know something Link?" Agitha began, "The lady next door to me tell fortunes. A long while ago, she told me that if you tell yourself something over and over, then it's bound to be true. And it's true."  
"When you left once before, I was really worried, but I told myself that no matter what, you would be fine. Then you came back again, and you were okay. So I choose to believe in those words and ... I still do now."  
"So, even when you say you'll be returning to your life before this adventure, I-," Agitha took in a breath and saw that Link wore a concerned look and then it hit her hard: She was crying. She still spoke despite the feeling if being shaken to her core. "huh? I'm sorry.. I'm being strange but I don't want to think th-that... This goodbye is forever... And that you'll forget all.. All about m-me," Agitha wiped her cheeks on her sleeves and hiccuped. "I want to keep telling my-myself that you'll come back like you always do.. And that-," Agitha couldn't continue and just collapsed to her knees and sobbed out, "I want to be friends with Link forever because.. Because you are my very first friend, Link!"

Agitha hung her head and just let her tears flow harshly down her face. In this moment, Agitha did not feel like a princess. Link didn't do anything for a while. But then lifted her face and smiled at her. He used his thumb to dry her tears. And then he spoke, telling her that a long time ago, a young boy from his village named Colin taught him a lesson in friendship. It was that no matter what, if you believe in a friend, they will always be there when you need them. To Link, Agitha and Colin are both shy but very brave when it comes to friendship and he admired that in her. He looked in her eyes with honesty and courage and then smiled, saying "no goodbyes I ever say last forever."

Agitha clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms round Link's neck, her tears dripping onto his back. Link continued to speak, pulling her into a tight hug, "I promise you, I won't forget about you and that I will come back to visit you once I've settled in back home." Agitha knew Link's words were true. There was no reason for link to lie to her. He was good, he was a hero, he was her friend. The sky began to lighten and Link pulled the small princess in front of him. He asked for one more smile from her before he headed out to finish his journey. Agitha wiped her face once more and smiled as wide as she could said, "Thank you for being my first friend!"

She stepped outside to see Link off. "Be sure to have lots of potions to heal yourself. And when you get tired, rest. And don't forget," she smiled, taking his hands in hers, "You're coming back once you get settled in back home." Link said that maybe he would take her to Ordona one day. "I'll hold you to it, knight of the bug kingdom," Agitha giggled. Link smiled and then began to pull away. "Good luck," she said. And off he went, quick in pace, to end his journey. Agitha held her hands to her chest, still warm from his hands. She noticed sunlight peeking over the rooftops and turned to watch the sun rise.

Agitha had been given a lot of things from Link. He had given her the guests to her first golden ball. He had helped her out of her shell, even if he didn't know it. He had given her smile a reason and a reason to look forward to a new day. He had given her his time and protected her. Agitha would treasure all of these close to her heart but... The gift she would treasure most would be the pride she felt in being his friend.

~~ ＥＮＤ ~~

(AN/ ah, and here ends Agitha's Golden Ball. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue writing this cute little thing that began as a side project. And I want to thank you, my readers. I'm very grateful for your support!（＾∇＾/ look forward to future fan fictions!)


End file.
